Pony Music Compo
The Pony Music Compo (often referred to as Toast Beard, which was the original website for the competition listings) is a music competition run by sci. It is inspired and somewhat similar to the non-pony One Hour Compos. Several well-known brony musicians participate or used to participate in the competition, including WoodenToaster, Aviators, Jackle App and The Living Tombstone. There are no genre restrictions, but electronic music/techno dominates. Submission and voting sci suggests one or two themes and a set timelimit by which a composition has to be submitted to him, usually a week. The competition is open to anyone and explicitly encourages bronies without much musical experience to participate as an opportunity to have fun making and listening to music. As a result, not all entries are entirely serious. Both submission and voting take place on a custom chan-derived website. On the day of the deadline, there is a live chat called "sync-listen", which serves as an occasion to listen to all the entries and comment on them live. Participants in the chat have a set number of days to vote for their favorite songs, giving one point each to them. Composers can vote for themselves and can decline to allocate the maximum number of points, but they can only vote for any given song once. The number of slots varies depending on how many entries there are; the maximum was four for the very first contest, five for subsequent ones up to and including #11, and usually 6-9 afterwards. To keep the sync-listen time from ballooning and sort out the website's stability issues, composers were first asked to not submit more than two songs per week, and since mid-February 2012, submitting more than one song has been disallowed entirely. Length limits were instituted in April. Pony Music Compos This is a list of only the main competition installments, not including side projects like "remix wars", speed challenges and random challenges. Contest duration (from the posting of the theme to the submission deadline) is one week, unless noted otherwise. Links may lead to remastered versions that differ from the songs originally submitted to the competition. These competitions are marked with the code "ZIQ". |} Episode Responses When the second season started airing, sci added a second regular competition; the themes for the Pony Music Compos remained more specific, but not episode-related, whereas the Episode Responses were broad in that they could be a reaction to anything in whatever new episode aired during the competition period. The Episode Responses were folded into the Pony Music Compos after the sixth installment as alternate themes; of the season 2 episodes, only Hearth's Warming Eve was never given as a theme. Contest duration was one week except where noted otherwise. Links may lead to remastered versions that differ from the songs originally submitted to the competition. Competitions for Season 2 are marked with "ERS" while Season 3 is marked with "ER3". Whatever Compos The "WAT"s are scheduled irregularly, usually by sci, tend to have a shorter contest duration and more "troll entries". Notable Songs Many notable songs have come out of Toast Beard. Even some songs that did not win came to become more famous than the winners later on. An example of such a song is Rainbow Factory. External link * Toast Beard competition list Category:Fan music